Love Hina: Island Vacation
by Neo-Perverts
Summary: Keitaro is invited by his obscure relative to an island paradise, the offer extending to everybody at Hinata House. New friends, new relationships, new mishaps! (Set in the manga around book 9.)


Introducing Akira, Rick, and Shimo! The underdog, the hacker, and the rich  
boy!!  
  
by The Neo Pervertz  
  
Keitaro stepped from the boat onto the dock, behind him were the Hinata Honeys themselves. They all looked around in marvel at the beauty of "Coconut Ryu Isle". Keitaro held up a map to his face, confirming his destination. Kitsune walked up to grab Keitaro from behind, her lips getting within a hair's breadth from his ear. Shinobu, being next to the poor boy, just froze at Kitsune's amorousness.  
  
"So, is the Rick we're visiting really the American tycoon that's worth over 50 billion?" Kitsune said sultrily. Sending shivers down Keitaro's spine.  
  
Naru stopped admiring the beauty of the island, opting to glare at the the ronin and the drunk instead.  
  
"Kitsune, will you stop your gold digging for just a second?! And you, pervert, stop enjoying it!!!"  
  
Keitaro pulled away.  
  
"Ummm...this way!" Keitaro pointed to a direction, before walking.  
  
"Lead the way," Kitsune said, before following suit  
  
"Wheeee!" Su shouted, before vaulting off the boat.  
  
She landed on the dock and bounced her way to Keitaro, walking when she got next to him.  
  
"Auuu! What a beautiful place!" Shinobu said, walking by her sempai.  
  
Motoko walked with Naru with the rest of the group.  
  
"So Keitaro, how's Rick related to you again?" Naru asked.  
  
"Hm?" Keitaro looked back at Naru. "Rick? He's my mom's cousin's son."  
  
"Isn't that kinda obscure?"  
  
"It may seem like it, but Rick and I are pretty close for such obscured relatives..."  
  
"That's cool..."  
  
"Urashima! I've heard that rich Americans are often playboys, if he tries anything I shall punish both you and him!" Motoko warned,  
  
Keitaro had a slight look of panic on his face.  
  
"C'mon Motoko, he's a good guy, It's not like he'll try anything! He's too much of a gentleman!"  
  
"You better hope he hasn't changed, lest he meet my wrath!"  
  
Keitaro just sighed.  
  
A splash could be heard from behind them.  
  
"Where's Mutsumi?" Asked a now nervous Keitaro.  
  
All of them looked behind back, then at eachother. They all ran back towards the boat.  
  
***  
  
In an arcade, there could be seen a crowd. Apparently, they were watching a game of DDR being played by a boy, double being the mode.  
  
He was a teenager who looked no older than fifteen. He stood at roughly 5'7 and looked no heavier than 114 lb. He was heavily tanned and wore a blue shirt and and faded blue jeans. His hands were covered by black, fingerless gloves. His eyes were brown and were framed by rectangle framed glasses. His black hair, which went just past his ears, was soaked in sweat. Droplets formed at the tips of his hair.  
  
His breath was heavy as he finished the song, he wiped his brow of sweat and moved his bangs to the sides before picking the next song. When the song started, he proceeded to hit the steps once more.  
  
***  
  
A soaking wet Keitaro walked with a soaking wet Mutsumi, the latter having to be rescued by the former from fainting and falling into the water. The other members of the Hinata crew walked alongside the wet duo. They were now in a small town square-ish area, around them were stone buildings ranging from "Mike's Pizza Shack" to "Rika's Sexy Torture Devices". Shinobu and Su had her eyes covered before they could see the name of the latter shop.  
  
"Oh My, what a pretty island," Mutsumi said, in her usual 'blissfully cheerful' manner.  
  
Keitaro sighed.  
  
"Man, I hope that Rick doesn't mind getting his carpet wet..."  
  
Naru sighed with the boy.  
  
"Man Mutsumi, fainting near an ocean...you could've died..."  
  
"But it was nice, the water was perfect! We should go swimming here sometime!"  
  
Everybody just sighed and hung their heads and sighed at Mutsumi's usual obliviousness...  
  
***  
  
"Akira, this is your last song, if you win, you go home intact, if you lose...then we're gonna have ourselves a little...fun"  
  
The boy on the machine sighed.  
  
"Fine, but remember your promise, If I can beat "Paranoia" on heavy, then you stop pickin' on me...forever. Got it?"  
  
The tank of a boy who threatened him nodded.  
  
"Like you can win..."  
  
The bully's cronies laughed.  
  
Akira ignored them and proceeded to pick the song. The opening beats started and he got moving, managing all the steps so far....  
  
***  
  
The Hinata Group passed the town square and were now walking in front of an arcade.  
  
"Wow, they built an arcade here...cool!" Keitaro exclaimed.  
  
"Wow, this is awesome, maybe I'll come here to play some of their Bemani Stuff!" Naru added.  
  
"Ooohhh, pretty arcade," said a fascinated Su.  
  
"Oh My, maybe they give out watermelons if you get enough tickets?" If you don't know who said that, then congratulations, you're denser than a Neutron star.  
  
As they moved on, Shinobu saw a boy playing DDR. She was captivated, a blush reddening her cheeks. Her breath stifled, but then returned to normal, her heart beat like crazy. When the boy turned to hit a step, their eyes met....  
  
***  
  
Akira was focusing well, managing to keep half a half bar and missing only a few steps. Until he saw her... She was walking among a group...an angel among angels. His eyes met hers and he froze, he was enraptured by her eyes. His breath was caught, his heartbeat soared. Their eyes stayed connected until the very last moment, in which the group had to turn the corner, taking the angel with them...  
  
It had only lasted a second or two, but that's all it took. Akira lost his composure and missed most of the steps afterwards, until the machine said the dreaded word... "Failed".  
  
Akira looked around, the teenaged gang members were now cracking their knuckles, the buff leader included.  
  
"Oh Shit..." Was all Akira could say, before grabbing his whip, bokuto, and black leather jacket, tackling past the gang and bolting out the arcade...  
  
***Meanwhile...***  
  
A boy could be seen working on his laptop. He looked innocent enough, though his dark, mysterious eyes and dead pale complexion made him seem like a druggie, or even a raver. But that was due to lack of sleep and food. The shaded bench the boy sat in happened to be near the resident rich guy's mansion, Rick James. Though they were friends, he doubted that they'd ever get to know eachother due to the fact that he considered Rick to be an "average" hacker. Odd thing was, most wouldn't believe that Shimo Akaramaru to be the hacker 'type'. Judging by appearance, most people would not think 'hacker' at first glance. He wore Point Zero nylon pants, a white tee, and white Adidas runners. He was approximately 5'6 with jet black hair with bangs that reached the top of his mouth, with the rest of it cut short. Contrary to what people thought, this kid was an ace. Even now, he was hacking into the U.N. Weapons Databank.  
  
Sometimes he wished that he was a regular 15-year-old with normal parents. His love affair with the computer began at the age of 10, three years later, his parents decided to look for work on the mainland. Being as stubborn as he is, he argued till his parents let him stay. They sent him money to pay for room and board, and food, though he could only buy enough to keep him barely healthy.  
  
He smiled as he broke through most of the many firewalls and traps of the U.N. Weapons Databank. He entered his user name 'Drazen Flames' and his password to activate his homemade program which worked on finishing the job of breaking open the U.N. Weapons Databank. He had to take care of some Brit hacker who had given him some trouble before. He went with standard procedure and erased his trail, making a false one for the other hacker to follow.  
  
"Too Easy," the boy said to himself.  
  
Ahh...the power of wireless satellite internet, the Americans have put him on the most wanted list due to his shenanigans which usually involved traffic lights within their cities...  
  
"Hah! I'm in!" The boy exclaimed.  
  
His program had made it in. He started back to work, accessing the weapons data specs and saving them into his computer until he reached a folder which was heavily encrypted...even for him. Curious as young Shimo is, he started to work on breaking the encryption. As he finished breaking half of the locks, he glimpsed a raven haired woman in a hakama and gi, carrying a bokuto. Soon, heavily blushing girl about his age walked by, a dazed look in her eyes. She was followed by a woman who was threatening a dripping wet man with her fist, Near the dripping wet man was a soaking wet woman with huge...assets. A foxy looking woman sipping sake was near the soaked man also. The last girl he saw had captured his eye, she was literally bouncing along, looking cute and having a blast. Unlike the rest of the group, she had dark bronzed skin, reminiscent of his friend Akira.  
  
"Akira...I hope you don't get your ass kicked today"  
  
By the time he looked back down to his laptop, he was already in the folder. Again, curiosity took over. He decided to read the specs before downloading them. What he saw was surprisingly advanced technology, years ahead of its time. When he saw the name, he was doubly shocked.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS A MECHA-TAMA!?" he exclaimed.  
  
Seconds later, Shimo ended up kissing bench as the uber kawaii dark skinned girl who he had seen a few minutes before drop kicked him square in the jaw.  
  
"Hiya! didja mention Mecha-Tama??? Didja?"  
  
The hacker pried his face from the bench.  
  
"Uhhh...yeah, look at the laptop," He gestured to the laptop, which had landed safely on the bench. "there's specs on an odd machine called 'Mecha- Tama' in the U.N. Weap-" He stopped himself before he could accidentally blurt out that he was a hacker, which he really didn't want to make public. "-I mean my friend's website"  
  
The girl beamed.  
  
"Well, it's nothing new, I already have Mecha-Tama V5.5 operational." the girl said proudly, before grabbing Shimo by the collar. "Oh, one more thing, you're coming with me," the girl said, dragging the boy with her.  
  
Shimo 'let' himself get dragged. He couldn't resist pretty girls, and this one in particular was really pretty. With her dark skin and thin, yet well toned body. Her sterling platinum locks and bouncy attitude did not escape the hacker's eyes either...  
  
Su smiled at the new friend she made, she knew that she would really like him, especially since now he knew about Mecha-Tama...  
  
***  
  
Not far from the park, rested a large mansion. Your average 'I'm to rich for my own good' place. Large heated Olympic swimming pool, personal dojo in the back yard, somewhere around a hundred rooms no ones ever been inside of in a year, a room full of state of the art computers, more stereo equipment that an electronics store, fully staffed kitchen, you know, the normal stuff. Of course the only real occupants of the house were Rick James, son of the owners, and one of his friends, Akira Miyamoto.  
  
ÊÊ  
  
One of the few occupants happens to be running for dear life from the local bullies, while the other is lazily sitting under a tree in the front yard. Shimo counted because he spent most of his time in the mansion anyway. Rick is, however, not your average rich kid. Being 20 and spending a lot of time with his less fortunate family, he didn't care to much for the money his parents had. He wore a pair of overly baggy black Jnco, along with a red silk button up shirt. His hair a mess, hanging slightly below the lower lip, wasÊ a reddish brown color, with matching brownish eyes. He was currently playing with his newest acquisition to his collection of bass guitars. It was a black Gibson G-3, or Gripper 3, of which fewer than a thousand were made.  
  
Keitaro Urashima, one of those obscure less fortunate family members Rick was closer to, and a group of his friends were supposed to arrive sometime today. Rick invited Kei to visit since it had been a few years since they last seen one another, and since Kei was manager of a dorm he was bringing the tenants with him. He hadn't heard much about them other then some of them could get... Violent. Especially around perverts. Speaking of which, the group had just come into view.  
  
Keitaro was soaking wet, as was the gorgeous woman next to him. She had long brown hair and rather large ... Assets. Then there was the angry lightly brown haired girl, the swordswoman, the one with the foxy expression, the innocent looking one, the strange looking foreign girl, and, of all people, Shimo, being draggedÊ by the neck of the shirt by the bouncy foreign girl.Ê He walked up the group of misfits, fighting the urge to laugh at the scene and Shimo, a big sweat drop on forming on his head.  
  
"Hey, Kei! Been a while man." Rick said to the ronin.  
  
"Yeah, it has." came the reply.  
  
"So, who are your friends? I already know the walking dead guy there," Rick said, pointing at Shimo.  
  
"Heh, well, This," he said motioning to the wet one next to him, "is Mutsumi. The brown haired one is Naru. The one with the sword is Motoko. The younger one with the dark blue hair is Shinobu. The foxy looking one is Mitsune, Or Kitsune as well all call her. And then there is Su, the one with your friend."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you all. Come on, lets go inside and get lunch."  
  
After they all entered the dining room, lunch was served. It was a mix of a few different varieties. Pizza, fried rice, steak, and several other foods around the world. After which point Rick got up and spoke again.  
  
"I've got something to do, you're all free to wander around the house if you like. There is a pool in the back, along with a dojo. And somewhere in one of the rooms is a large supply of computers, Shimo uses them more than me so I'm sure he can show you where they are."  
  
"Where are you going?" Shimo asked.  
  
"Just makin' sure Akira hasn't gotten himself killed yet."  
  
"Akira?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"A friend. The guy who lives here with me. Big target for local bullies I guess. I'll be back before too long." he said walking out the door.  
  
A/N: Hello all! I am the leader of the Neo Pervertz! We are a group consisting of three ficwriters on FF.net! Can you guess who we are by our writing styles? Here's a hint, each character perspective is written by a separate member! In any case, remember to review and tell us what you think. Flame if you will, but try to actually critique!  
  
Till Next Time,  
  
Neo Perv #1 


End file.
